Beneath The Moon
by belovedbeauty
Summary: I bit my lip, glancing down at our clasped hands and blowing out a deep breath. "Is your user name PianoMan?" Silence. - AH/AU Entry for Things That Go Bump In The Night one-shot contest.


**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night  
Author: **iponeddyou**  
Story Title: **_Beneath The Moon_**  
Rating: **M**  
Vamp or Human: **Human.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, that belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do own six Twilight/New Moon t-shirts and Halloween make-up.  
**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries --**  
_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/_

* * *

**PianoMan: **_So... Jessica's Halloween Party, we meet at nine, right?_**  
Clumsy&Crazy: **_Yeah... I mean, unless it would be easier to meet outside. I don't know._**  
PianoMan: **_Dessous de la lune._**  
Clumsy&Crazy: **_Lol. Alright Mr. Frenchy. We'll meet there._**  
PianoMan: **_You know what I said?_**  
Clumsy&Crazy: **_Google Translate, handsome._**  
PianoMan: **_See you soon, Clumsy._**  
Clumsy&Crazy: **_Right back at you, PM!_

**Beneath The Moon**  
One-shot — Isabella's POV.

_On Hallowe'en the thing you must do  
__Is pretend that nothing can frighten you__  
And if somethin' scares you and you want to run  
__Just let on like it's Hallowe'en fun.  
~Author Unknown_

I was staring, my mouth was opened a little. I wasn't sure if I was losing saliva or not, I couldn't really be bothered. The damn house—mansion, monstrosity, whatever—was creepy as fuck, wood weathered and rotting. The windows were dirty and giving off a yellow-ish tint from the lights inside. I could see silhouettes of bodies as they moved to some beat, bodies grinding against each other; high or drunk, what ever blew their hair back.

My worn converse were digging into the dirt, my hands clutched together. I wasn't sure about entering the house. It gave off bad vibes. Was it because I was shy and quiet and happier in a library? Maybe. Was I scared? _Fuck yes_. Did it have anything to do with the fact that I actually had someone to meet—a date, if you'd like to call it that? I plead the fifth.

My gaze lowered to the costume I managed to talk myself into putting on. The fabric was kind of scratchy, slightly uncomfortable, and my converse kind of ruined the final product, but the invitation said come dressed. It _was_ a Halloween party, after all.

I sighed, still debating whether I should actually enter and subject myself to a bunch of drunk tards, or tuck my tail between my legs and run home. I was about to give in and take a shaky step forward when the front door burst open. A semi-dark colored man stumbled out and doubled over in the bushes, a mop of blond hair following behind, laughing at him as the guy tossed his cookies—or whatever the fuck he had for dinner.

A low whistle brought my attention back to the front door, where a man stood leaned against the doorway, body dressed in tight pants, black tee and a leather jacket. His hair was in disarray, a strange toffee color. He looked calm, cool, and collected. I kind of wanted to strangle him for being so stoic and neutral. The guy in the bushes moaned, in response to my thoughts or the fact that he had finally finished vomiting, I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing standing in the street?" the guy in the doorway called, looking directly at me. I, being the complete nerd that I am, looked behind me to see if he was talking to someone more important than _me_ before pointing my own finger at my chest. "Yes you," he replied, pushing away from the door and walking towards me.

I bit my lip in response and debated whether I should tell the truth or come up with a complete lie. "I'm scared as fuck to enter that zoo."

_Oh Bella_, I mentally whined, the little Bella in my head throwing her head back dramatically and asking for death. Doorway guy crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at me. Was I supposed to explain? "What?" I snapped, uncomfortable and fearful of the damn mansion he was currently standing on... well, technically he was standing on the porch which wrapped around the monster, but... you... you get what I mean!

Doorway Guy chuckled and moved closer, my eyes drinking him in.

He was well built, his black tee shirt clinging to his body deliciously. His jeans weren't too tight, but they were tight enough to let you know what was underneath. He was wearing a pair of brown motorcycle boots, the legs of his pants clumsily tucked inside. He had a fuck me jaw line, and dark eyes from what I could see. But then again, it wasn't like you could see much with moon light, right?

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, voice velvety smooth, and I felt my already weak legs give out a little. Keeping my cool—though little Bella was running around like a freak, searching for a mirror and hoping her hair looked okay—I merely shrugged and nodded my head in the direction of the creepy mansion. He frowned at me and moved closer, sending my nerves deeper into the pit of my gut. Guys never got this close, it was like my plainness and my glasses screamed: "INEXPERIENCED!"

I was okay with them staying at a distance. I tended to word vomit and blush too fucking much when they got closer. Little Bella agreed.

"I figured you were here for the party. Nice costume, by the way." He drug his eyes over the damn cloth covering my body, making me feel naked and shit.

I was dressed as a pirate (well, the costume packaging said buccaneer, but whatever). I had the damn red bandana on my head and belt on my waist like the packaging showed. I had used a safety pin to fix the chest area though, uncomfortable showing so much of my not-really-there cleavage. I guess I was supposed to wear boots with the whole thing, but, my converse looked and are, more comfortable.

Little Bella had whined in protest.

"But, I mean, why are you here, standing in the middle of the street looking like a scared puppy?"

I narrowed my eyes and resisted the instinct to cross my arms over my chest defensively. Little Bella, on the other hand, had no problem crossing her hands over her chest and jutting out a hip, eyes narrowed like teenagers do when adults treat them like children.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone... but the damn house is creepy as fuck for one, and two, I would get swallowed whole in that crowd. I found it safer to stand in the middle of the street looking like a scared puppy, as you so elegantly put it."

He quirked that damn eyebrow at me again and nodded his head. "I'm supposed to meet someone too, but I couldn't find her," he replied, tone distant and tinged with what I guessed was disappointment.

"I wonder why..." I mumbled to myself, ignoring little Bella as she hissed in response to my smartass remark. I swear she wanted to shake her finger at me and order me to play nice.

"Do you know what he's supposed to be wearing?" Doorway Guy piped up, breaking me from starting a bitch fight with my inner teenager. I watched him for a moment, mulling over his question before shaking my head.

"He never told me."

Doorway Guy nodded and walked towards me, plopping down onto the asphalt without a word. I raised both eyebrows at the action (because I was incapable of raising just one) and ignored little Bella as she squealed in excitement and told me to attack the poor guy with my lips.

I was about to open my mouth and ask Doorway Guy what he was doing on the ground when he looked up at me through his long ass eyelashes and told me, "Don't just stand there, sit down."

I should have been afraid of getting hit by a damn car, or getting my costume dirty. I should have been pissed that he was ordering me around. I should have been, but I wasn't. So I took a short step forward and folded myself onto the pavement, face to face with Doorway Guy.

It was silent, besides the reverberation of the loud music coming from the house, until he decided to speak. "What's your favorite color?" Doorway Guy asked, eyes merely curious and green.

His eyes were _green_. Little Bella actually swooned and stumbled forward in a daze, her lips pursed for a kiss she wasn't getting. I furrowed my brows and replied with, "Green?" I blushed at that because the last thing I knew, my favorite color was blue. He nodded his head and opened his mouth to ask something else, but I cut him off with a question of my own. "What's your name, so I can quit calling you Doorway Guy in my head."

I mentally winced as the last part slipped out. _Hello word vomit, it's nice to meet you again._

Doorway Guy laughed at my word vomit and stuck a hand out towards me, long fingers pointed in my direction. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

I pursed my lips and gripped his hand with a dainty one of my own, completely forgetting my name and asking the first thing I thought up. "Do you play piano?" Little Bella fell into a pile and sobbed. Her life was _apparently_ ruined.

Door—Edward chuckled and nodded his head, amused at my lack of filter. "I do."

A harsh breeze blew past us then, leaving me shivering in my thin cloth and glaring at Doo—Edward's, _goddamn it_, leather jacket that looked really fucking warm. He suddenly tugged on our joined hands, and I dropped mine immediately with flushed cheeks. There goes the blushing.

"Sorry, would have kept it like that for awhile if you hadn't started shooting daggers at my jacket I'm assuming you want to wear?"

I snapped my head up, eyes wide and shook my head, mouth opening and closing like a damn fish. "It's fine, I'm pretty warm anyways." And with that, he tugged the jacket off of his broad shoulders and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly, pulling the warm jacket over my cool arms and sighing as his scent wafted over me. This, _of course_, needed to be spouted. "You smell good, like, really good."

Edward barked a laugh, and I was entranced by the deep tenor of it, not even upset by the fact that he was _laughing_ at me. "Thank you..." he trailed off, not knowing my name because I had so easily forgotten it in his presence.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, though."

He stuck his hand out, and I guess we were supposed to shake, so I gripped his hand—again—noting the slight electrical shock when our skin touched. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

Little Bella sighed as my name rolled off his tongue. "It's nice to meet you too, Edward."

Edward and I sat in the middle of the street for two hours, just talking. We learned that we both went to U-DUB and were oddly connected in strange ways. His brother, Emmett Cullen, was dating my best friend's sister, Rosalie Hale. They were more like fiancées than they were boyfriend and girlfriend, having dated since their first year at U-DUB, and still going strong.

He said he'd heard of me for awhile. My name had been used a lot in his house, especially by his cousin Alice Brandon, who was dating my best friend Jasper Whitlock-Hale.

Alice and I had met the day after she'd walked up to Jasper at Starbucks and told him, "You've kept me waiting."

Where Jasper, the southern gentleman that he is, took off his fedora and ducked his head, "I'm sorry ma'am."

They'd been joined at the hip for three and a half years. It was from them that I learned the most about Edward Cullen, how his name hadn't reminded me of Alice's cousin, I have no clue. I was sure little Bella was taking up most of my thought process by planning our wedding, where I was to wear an old gown—Alice would know, she had said—and Edward's mother's ring.

Little Bella was crazy. She vehemently disagreed with that little fact, though.

I learned that Edward was adopted into the Cullen family when he was seven, his mother having passed away from cancer, his father having abandoned them after he was born. Edward was quiet in high school, only outgoing with his family. They were considered the freaks in Portland, thanks to Alice's all knowing ways, and Edward's sensitivity to people's thoughts.

I was kind of shocked to hear that the Edward I had learned about was just as mysterious and attractive as Alice had said. I was also surprised to learn that he had a lot in common with my date for the evening. I was so intrigued by this that I finally asked him about it.

"Hey Edward," I whispered, glancing at him from our position. We had shifted to where our heads rested together, looking up at the surprisingly clear night for Seattle, Washington.

"Yeah?" he replied in a drowsy tone, turning to look at me.

"Do you ever get on the chatting site linked to U-DUB?"

His eyes had fluttered closed after he had answered to his name, but they flew open at my question, wide and smoldering in the moon light. "Yeah?"

Something tugged on my heart, little Bella bouncing in her seat, waiting for the _'toes curling, gooseflesh spreading, right this moment' _ kiss. "Have you ever chatted with a Crazy&Clumsy?"

Edward sat up suddenly, turning towards me and pulling me upwards, bodies as close as our crossed legs would allow. "Yes..."

I bit my lip, glancing down at our clasped hands and blowing out a deep breath. "Is your user name PianoMan?"

_Silence._

Edward hadn't pulled his hand away, and something inside me was grateful. I wasn't sure how I would take it if he pulled away from me. I was resigned to the fact that he was going to let me down easy when a warm finger touched the underneath of my chin and coaxed my gaze upwards, meeting his scorching gaze.

"You're... you're Crazy an—"

I nodded, cutting him off to finish his sentence. "And clumsy."

I wanted to drop my head when he didn't respond, emerald eyes searching my face for something I wasn't sure was there. But then his warm lips were on my own, hands clutching my hips as I fell backwards onto the cool pavement.

It took me moment before I responded, but then my hands were weaving in his toffee colored hair, our lips shifting together beautifully. Little Bella screamed in delight and ran around searching for her phone to call Little Alice and dish about it like teenage girls.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, coaxing my mouth open to him. Our tongues intertwined and fought, my body lost to the sensation, moaning as his hands tickled my sides.

"Dessous de la lune," he whispered, pulling away to trail kisses down my jaw and towards my ear. I drew in a sharp breath, eyes staring at the moon above our heads. I could feel every inch of his body on top of my own, the feeling sending shots of electricity through my veins and lighting my blood on fire.

"Dessous de la lune," I managed to reply with a breathy tone before Edward's lips moved to meet mine again, beneath the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Song that inspired this? Playing God by Paramore. My wonderful beta? IcelandGirl812. Thank you Erica, for reading over this and giving it the a-okay!

Leave me your thoughts, it's a blast to know what you think of me and my writing. But mostly, Little Bella is bouncing on her toes with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and worried expression painted on her face. She's dressed in ballet flats, a tutu, and Edward's leather jacket. Bella and Edward are somewhere unknown and Little Alice won't pick up the phone.

_"When black cats prowl and pumpkins gleam,  
May luck be yours on Halloween."  
~Author Unknown_

The link here is of Bella and Edward's costume's, because I'm sure your all dying to know what their wearing, unless you have a better imagination and made up your own. That's perfectly fine with me.

http://i38(dot)tinypic(dot)com/2qsukgw(dot)png

Much love, thank you for reading, and Happy All Hallows Eve(even if it's early),  
Cherolyn

_(PS: I have no idea if there's a chat site linked to the official U-DUB site. I made it up myself. Just so everyone knows, and doesn't go looking for it. ;D)_

_(PSS: Dessous de la lune, means Beneath The Moon in french. I love imagining the words coming from Edward's mouth. Ooo la la. XD)  
_


End file.
